Current opto-electronic systems are expected to operate at high data rates that impose stringent conditions on the capacitive response of the driver terminations. To reduce ground impedance for high frequency alternate current (AC) components and to maintain a stable charge level for the device, current solutions implement large capacitors in the driver circuits. However, these large capacitors reduce the area efficiency of the circuit and add to a sluggish response of the device. In some approaches, a voltage source may be added to the circuitry to maintain a common mode voltage and guarantee that the device response is stable, regardless of the data conditions to which it is subjected.
The description provided in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely because it is mentioned in or associated with the background section. The background section may include information that describes one or more aspects of the subject technology.